Le plus grand des mystères
by Eleonore Granger
Summary: Quand Hermione tombe enceinte sans savoir de qui, tout semble se compliquer. Et avec une famille et des amis comme les siens vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point la vie d'Hermione peut devenir compliquée!
1. Prologue

**Le plus grand des mystères**

En ce début d'été Hermione se rends compte qu'elle est enceinte, de qui, quand et pourquoi, restent de grands mystères et quand elle décide quand même de faire sa 7 ème année tout va de travers...

Prologue

C'etait une vaste blague, juste une vaste blague réfléchissais Hermionne à genoux dans la salle de bain, vêtue de son tee-shirt des bizzar'sisters. Il faisait soudainement très froid sur ce carrelage blanc, en cet apres midi de juillet...

C'est ainsi que la trouva sa meilleure amie en rentrant quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis quelques jours la jeune femme semblait malade et Ginny s'en inquiétait... mais cette inquiétude disparut lorsqu'elle aperçue dans la main de la brune une petite baguette de plastique marquée d'un "plus" sur un petit écran.

En l'observant un instant elle pris conscience de la situation et sa main gauche lâcha le pot de crème glacée à la cerise qu'Hermione lui avait demandé d'aller acheter, ne se sentant pas très bien le matin même. Hermione se retourna à ce bruit, les joues striées de larmes et murmura à la rousse d'une voix minuscule:

\- il me faut de l'aide. ...

La plus jeune se mit alors à genoux près d'elle et la pris tendrement dans ses bras, Hermione ressemblait à une petite fille, les joues humides et dans son tee-shirt bien trop grand pour sa fine silhouette.

Ginny fini par se lever et aller faire leurs valises, puis elle pris sa meilleure amie et l'habilla sous son regard stoïque, elle savait qu'Hermione était en état de choc, elle avait été dans un état similaire juste après la grande bataille de mai.

Elle comprend tact à ensuite la propriétaire de leur mouchoir de poche situé en plein Paris dans la plus belle avenue du monde et la vieille sorcière les rassura leur rappellent que le 14 juillet étant férié en France, elle n'aurai pas de mal à trouver d'autres personne à loger par le réseau magique de location FlyBnB. La remerciant une dernière fois chaleureusement, la rousse fini par attraper d'une main sa brune et de l'autre leurs valises pour transplaner... mais une question se présentant a elle durant le voyage... qui était l'homme qui avait mis sa meilleure amie enceinte?


	2. Chapter 1

**Le plus grand des mystères**

Chapitre 1

Et nous revoilà, deux semaines plus tard dans le même état de questionnement. Depuis l'arrivée des filles au Terrier après seulement 2 jours de vacances, tout le monde marchait sur des oeufs. Chacun savait la brune colérique en ce moment... mais ce n'était pas tout car à tout moment pouvait lui prendre l'envie de pleurer et d'engloutir des litres de glace à la cerise ou de nettoyer le réfrigérateur familial durant toute une matinée.

Harry passait un temps infini à se balader dans les champs pour éviter les crises de colères de sa meilleure amie mais cela semblait peu efficace puisqu'elle semblait avoir un radar et quand il rentrait le soir à la nuit tombée il recevait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie enceinte et en larme généralement de sa trop longue absence toujours quelques secondes après avoir passé le pas de la les journées de la jeune femme étaient rythmés par les questions des jumeaux et de Molly, tantôt pour convaincre la jeune femme de retourner à Hogwarts, tantôt pour savoir qui était le géniteur de l'enfant logeant dans son ventre.

Bien entendu, la jeune fille voulait finir ses etudes, mais ne sachant même pas quand elle avait bien pu tomber enceinte elle ne se voyait pas faire sa scolarité en traînant devant elle une montgolfière miniature. Ce fut une lettre de la nouvelle directrice de Hogwarts, Dolores Ombrage, qui lui envoya une lettre à la fin du mois de juillet qui la fit changer d'avis. La gargouille rose la sommait de ne pas revenir à l'école pour ne pas donner le mauvais exemple à ses amis et aux premières années. Avec un sourire sadique, la future maman écrivit une lettre rappellent que selon la loi du code du travail L55-10 du 8 juillet 1999, chaque jeune de moins de 23 ans devait obtenir ses aspics dans l'année qui arrivait afin qu'aucun jeune ne soit dévalorisé dans le monde du travail actuel. Elle signala donc à la directrice qu'elle serait présente l'année prochaine et assumera son rôle de préfete en chef comme cela avait été prévu avant que ce crapaud ne se rende compte de l'état de santé de la jeune femme.

La brune écrivit ensuite une lettre à son père pour lui signaler le comportement de la directrice, et celui-ci lui répondit rapidement que la situation serai réglé rapidement et l'encourag(a) à passer le voir éventuellement dans la semaine. le soir même Harry fêta son anniversaire et ce fut la plus belle soirée de sa vie: il avait 18 ans et Voldemort n'était plus...

La jeune femme enfin apaisée pris un rendez-vous des le lendemain chez son docteur qui lui prescrivi une échographie et une prise de sang mais ceux ci ne donnèrent rien et en rentrant le soir, Hermione devint tornade avant de redevenir fontaine.

Les jours passèrent et le 15 août, les Weasley, Harry et Hermione se rendirent au chemin de traverse... mais étrangement, la brune rosit et n'achète rien concernant sa scolarité... elle avait déjà les ouvrages et les fournitures necessaires a cette année, acheté avant leur folle aventure de l'année précédente, lorsque Ron vivait encore... elle fit simplement une escale chez Madame guipure pour acheter des vêtements s'adaptant à son stade de grossesse au fur et à mesure du développement du bébé et un énorme pavé sur la grossesse et la maternité.

La brune poussa un soupir et en un instant chacun fut autour d'elle la pressant de question sur son état de fatigue, étonnée elle mis un temps à réagir et molly avait presque commencé à lui faire faire demi-tour lorsqu'en fin elle réussi à dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était simplement inquiète...

En rentrant du terrier avec tous leurs achats chacun rentra dans sa chambre, Hermione y trouvant un hiboux de Poudlard elle sentait le mauvais coup à la Ombrage dans cette lettre et effectivement celle ci lui annonçait qu'elle ferait sa rentrée le 15 septembre en tant que préfete en chef avec ses propres appartements si et seulement si elle réalisait les examens qu'elle avait demandé à Pomfrey et lui donnait le nom du géniteur. Évidement Hermione se soumis au test sans aucu' problème quand à l'identité e du père elle jugent préférable de ne pas le dire (selon sa lettre, en réalité elle n'en a aucune idée). Elle serra les dents en envoyant la lettre, sachant que l'attendait un interrogatoire en règle par la douce infirmière du collège dès son premier rendez-vous avec elle le lendemain.

En se couchant le soir même, la jeune femme soupira, sans savoir qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres une sorte de monstrueux Dragibus roses aux jambes de knaki se frottait les mains: la plus infernale des miss-je-sais-tout de grande Bretagne n'allait pas revenir cette année elle en était sûre, puisqu'elle n'avait rien répondu quand au père de son enfant. L'hideuse femme n'a savait malheureusement pas que la sorcière avait plus d'un tour dans son sac..


	3. Chapter 2

**Le plus grand des mystères**

Chapitre 2

La nuit même, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir... tournant et tournant encore dans son lit l'insomnie n'était pas loin. Elle savait que sa meilleure amie en avait déjà ras le bol de partager sa chambre avec une insomniaque comme elle et le constata en la voyant sortir de la chambre excédée.

La rousse avait décidé de dormir sur la canapé pour s'éloigner de l'insupportable tyran qui occupait à chambre.

Lorsque la porte se referma doucement, Hermione se senti sombrer dans le sommeil...

 _Le rideau rouge s'écarta dévoilant une jeune femme brune, couverte de pétales de rose bleu et arborant un masque, bleu lui aussi. Les notes du piano s'élevèrent et doucement les pétales attachés sur son corps prenaient vie, tombant au rythme de la musique langoureuse. La lumière tamisée créait des reflets dorés sur sa peau claire tandis que celle ci frissonnant sous le regard des hommes. Dansant au rythme du son, la jeune femme se déshabillait lentement de chaque pétales de fleurs._

 _Elle avait commencé à danser après la guerre, dans le monde moldu, toujours, pour ne pas être reconnue, cependant ce soir, au fond de la salle un homme regardait ce spectacle merveilleux dont son meilleur ami avait vanté la beauté quelques jours auparavant, dans leur salle commune._

 _Il observait la jeune femme et ne sus que faire quand il vit tomber un minuscule pétale couvrant son nombril et un tatouage représentant un serpent se mordant la queue. Bien sûr cela aurait pu être normal... si le serpent ne bougeait pas._

 _Il voyait qu'il ne restait que quelques replis du corps de la jeune femme qui était encore caché lorsqu'il décida de sortir de sa baguette un bouquet de fleurs du même bleu que les atours de la jeune dame. Il le fit apparaître devant la porte de la loge, et lorsque le rideau se referma, camouflant la jeune fille presque nue, il disparu comme par magie..._

 _En sortant de scène Elia, la gérante du cabaret lui tendit un peignoir du même bleu que ses pétales, une lubie de la brune._

 _\- Viviane, lui dit-elle (et la jeune femme se reconnu dans ce prénom destiné à cacher sa vraie identité), tu as des admirateurs devant ta loge, je les fait éjecter par les videurs?_

 _\- merci Elia, répondit la brune, je m'en occupe._

 _D'un sort de confusion informulé elle réussi à les faire tous sortir, la laissant accéder à sa loge sans problème... mais devant sa porte un bouquet semblait l'attendre dans un magnifique vase de cristal. Un mot était glissé entre les fleurs et la belle brune s'empressa de se réfugier dans sa loge, retirant son masque dès la porte fermée. Délicatement elle s'empare du morceau de papier glissé entre les tiges._

 _"Chère miss Pétale,_

 _je vous ai vu ce soir et votre prestation n'avait rien de naturelle, elle était magique, jolie sorcière, accepte tu de me rencontrer demain soir au château devant le tableau de la corbeille de fruit au sous sol? Je t'y ferait découvrir des choses auxquelles tu n'a jamais goûté..._

 _A demain si tu le souhaite._

 _Ton dévoué admirateur."_

 _Rougissante encore de ces quelques mots la jeune femme se se rhabilla et quelques instants plus tard disparut, laissant au sol quelques pétales de fleurs..._

Quelques instants plus tard la jeune brune se réveilla en sursaut... quel était ce rêve étrange?

Depuis le début de sa grossesse Hermione avait l'impression de devenir folle... Si seulement elle savait que la douce Mme Pomfrey lui poserait autant de question le lendemain, elle se serai rendormie. Sa colocataire rousse s'était sauvée sans doute agacée par ses milles mouvement, mais elle n'avait plus sommeil.

Un souvenir lui était revenu...

 _ **Ps**_ :vous avez aussi le droit de me laisser un message, pour me dire ce que vous pensez, ou autre chose, promis, je ne mords pas et je réponds en dessous de mes fictions !

Bisous !

Éléo.

 _ **Réponses aux Reviews**_

 _Moana-Bella_ : tout d'abord merci pour ton message Mon histoire est écrite mais en format papier, j'envoie mes chapitre selon ma vitesse de retranscription mais globalement je posterai une à deux fois par semaine(minimum un chapitre le dimanche ou le lundi), pour le moment tout est encore possible dans l'intrigue car les tous derniers chapitres ne sont pas encore écrit même en version papier!


	4. Chapter 3

**Le plus grand des mystères**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain après seulement quelques heures de sommeil récupérées de son rêve la brune fut réveillé par trois coups frappés à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Écoutant ce qu'il se déroulait à l'étage du dessous la brune compris que sa meilleure amie avait accueilli l'infirmière de l'école et la menait à sa chambre, et d'un coup de baguette magique elle s'habillait et se rendit présentable.

\- puis-je la voir seule, demanda la vieille infirmière derrière la porte?

\- avec plaisir fit la rousse en ouvrant la porte.

Elle fut surprise de voir la brune assise sur son lit, déjà prête à recevoir l'infirmière mais lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil avant de sortir.

Après de nombreux test la vieille femme fini par annoncer à Hermione qu'elle était enceinte (ha bon? Fit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête) mais aussi qu'elle était tombée enceinte le 2 juin(ce qui était nouveau). Quand au bout d'une heure de manipulation pour savoir si la mère et l'enfant allaient bien elle fini par poser une seule question: "de qui est l'enfant?"

Quelques instant plus tard elle était raccompagnée à la porte par une Hermione furieuse avec une interdiction totale de revenir.

Puis s'asseyant à la table familiale la brune fondit en larmes incontrôlables auxquelles Molly répondit par un bac de glace à la cerise faite maison, calmant instantanément la jeune femme. Elle observa alors chaque personne présente autour de la table... Fred, George, Ginny, Bill et Charlie, Fleur et Victoire tout juste née, Harry, Molly... Sa famille maintenant incomplète depuis la mort de Ron, Percy et Arthur dans la bataille...

Fred fini par briser le silence pesant de la pièce

\- Que s'est il passé Mione, fit-il?

-Elle a demandé qui est le père, marmonna la brune...

\- Et, se risqua George?

\- Je ne sais pas... J'aimerai savoir mais je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit-elle résignée en glissant une cuillère de glace entre ses lèvres mettant fin à la discutions et à la tension ambiante en souriant...

Chacun fit sa malle en prévision du retour à Poudlard et Hermione et Harry se rendirent compte que les baguettes qu'ils utilisaient depuis la bataille de mai n'étaient pas les leurs, une seconde expédition au chemin de traverse fut donc organisée et en entrant dans la boutique d'Ollivander, les deux jeunes gens, que leurs amis avaient laissé seul pour choisir leur baguettes, furent ébahis.

A la place de la boutique sombre et délabrée qu'ils avaient toujours connus, s'étendait devant eux une grande pièce aux murs blancs et aux étagères minutieusement rangées, au sol s'étalai un grand tapis de duel aux couleurs de Serpentard et a la fenêtre un rideau d'un vert soutenu cachait l'intérieur de la boutique aux yeux des passants.

Derrière le comptoir, une jeune femme, blonde et élancée les accueilli avec un grand sourire.

\- bonjour je suis Holly, la fille du précédent propriétaire, vous désirez une baguette?

Les jeunes gens hochement la tête avant d'être emmené par la jeune femme a l'arrière de la boutique pour le choix de la baguette, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la boutique vécu leur nouvelle baguette. Harry avait maintenant une baguette en bois de houx et crin de sombral de 27cm et relativement rigide tandis que celle de la jeune femme était en bois d'amourette et de deux épines de monstre du fleuve blanc de 28cm et très souple, deux baguettes rares mais marquant le renouveau de leur vie.

Quelques jours plus tard elle se rendit avec ses amis sur le quai d'où ils se rendraient à Poudlard. Elle ne partirait pas avec eux: elle avait accepté de recevoir à nouveau l'infirmière et celle ci lui avait annoncé qu'elle pourrait réintégrer Poudlard pour ses 4 mois de grossesse, le 2 octobre de cette année... l'attente allait être longue sans ses amis...

Bien entendu elle comptait sur le fait que quelqu'un vienne la voir pour lui parler de son ventre presque rond qu'elle passait son temps à toucher, ou qu'un garçon vienne lui parler, la mettre sur la piste... mais à part venir lui parler de la pluie du beau temps et des vacances personne ne remarquait quoi que ce soit, et lorsque le train s'éloigna, une larme glissa sur la joue de la jeune fille, en pensant au fait qu'elle avait fait chaque depart à poudlard les annees precedentes avec ses parents... si seulement ils pouvaient etre là... bien sur, son pere n'aurai pas approuvé son etat, mais sa mère... elle aurait compris, elle l'aurait aidé... elle essuya sa joue avant de rejoindre Molly, Bill et Charlie qui avaient accompagné les plus jeune pour leur dernier voyage à Poudlard. C'est ensemble qu'ils transplanerent au terrier pour la fin des vacances d'Hermione qui ne seraient pas de tout repos...

En arrivant au foyer des Weasley, Mme Pomfrey les attendaient sous le porche, une colombe sur son épaule, destinée à la brune.

"Chère miss Pétale,

je sais que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ni de quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas là reine de l'oubliette pour rien. Je cherche actuellement une potion pour annuler ce sort dans le but de te rendre la mémoire, et à tes parents aussi... mais je me pose une question aurais-tu une idée de l'effet obtenu si on place de la belladonne glacière et une potion d'oubli instantanné dans un bocal? Et sais tu si cette potion peut être consommée?

Bien à toi,

Ce même admirateur que tu as tant aimé il y a quelques mois"

Attrapant sa patiente par le poignet après l'avoir observée, immobile, pendant 10 minutes, l'infirmière l'emmena dans sa chambre pour une vérification d'usage, mais voyant que la jeune femme ne réagissait pas aux questions elle abandonna.

Elle fini par prescrire à la griffondor des capsides de ferialo, sorte de vitamine pour femmes enceintes, et dit à la demoiselle que celles ci lui seraient envoyé le lendemain par Monsieur Nott.

\- Théodore Nott, Madame, demanda la patiente?

\- non son père, c'est un poticaire renommé de Carlisle et c'est lui qui nous fournit en herbes médicinales depuis des années.

\- Mais il n'est pas... un mangemort?

\- lui non, sa femme en revanche c'est une autre histoire, et c'est pour cela qu'elle est emprisonnée à Azkaban.

La vielle femme observa la plus jeune un instant avant de reprendre la parole:

\- Dis moi Hermione, vas-tu garder cet enfant?

\- Bien sûr, je ne m'en débarrasserais pour rien au monde.

\- Et si son père est un mangemort?

\- Alors je serais déjà morte dans ce cas là.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Les jours passèrent, Hermione avait réfléchis et s'était souvenu que la potion d'oubli était simplement annulée si on y ajoutait de la belladone la rendant sans effet. Elle avait répondu a cet admirateur anonyme presque immédiatement après le départ de l'infirmière, mais n'avait aucune idée de la provenance de cette information, pourtant elle se souvenait toujours des livres qu'elle avait lu.

Un matin, le 15 septembre exactement, Hermione se réveilla avec une sensation inconfortable, elle se sentait très angoissée sans raison particulière en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner (équilibré depuis quelques jours seulement) elle attrapa le journal sur la table, elle se sentait fébrile et sur l'horloge familiale, son aiguille était arrêtée sur "en danger de mort"... arrivée à la dernière page elle se figea: en bas de la page une photo mouvante de Bellatrix Lestrange lui offrait un sourire glaçant et au dessus écrit en gros caractère s'étendait le titre "Bellatrix Lestrange évadée d'Azkaban la nuit dernière" la pièce se refroidit d'un coup tandis que la jeune femme retint un frisson de pure terreur... et elle se précipita vers la cheminée, jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu elle y plongeant la tête en prononçant distinctement "bureau de Dolores Ombrage"

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Molly Weasley rentrait dans la cuisine, attirée par les cris de colère d'Hermione. Elle observa la jeune femme et se fit la réflexion que si elle eut été moldue on l'aurait placée en hôpital psychiatrique il y a longtemps.

\- Non madame, je ne veux plus rester ici malgré l'avis de l'infirmière et avec tout le respect que je n'ai pas pour vous, je ne vous laisserai pas mettre ma vie et encore moins celle de mon enfant en danger espèce de vieille fille dégénérée! Je serait dans votre bureau demain à 19h que vous le vouliez ou non!

Un silence résonna dans la petite cuisine du Terrier avant que la jeune femme reprenne d'une voix un peu trop mielleuse pour que ce soit bon signe

\- écoutez moi bien, si il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon bébé je vous poursuivrai, je vous torturerai et je vous tuerai très lentement et sans magie. Vous n'en avez pas encore conscience mais je vais devenir mère dans quelques mois et si vous ne me protégez pas ce sera mon père qui viendra vous assumer à coups de Doloris. Vous avez raison de pâlir, il est dangereux quand cela nous concerne, nous ses enfants.

Un instant passe avant que la brune ne reprenne la parole

\- parfait, donc ce soir à 19heure exactement. A plus tard, madame la directrice. Passez le bonjour à mon père.

En sortant de la cheminée Hermione fut surprise du grand fou rire qui résonna derrière elle. Molly avait réussi à se retenir tout au long de la discution mais pas davantage.

Ce fou rire passé, les deux femmes finirent par prendre leur petit déjeuner et évidement la discution tourna autour de la vieille bique.

\- Mais comment a-t-elle pu devenir directrice demanda Hermione

\- Alors en réalité elle n'est directrice que pour quelques mois, Madame McGonnagal avait des soucis familiaux à régler et le ministère à mis cette femme au pouvoir le temps de quelques semaines, je crois que la professeure de métamorphose reviendra d'ici à Halloween. Vivement qu'elle revienne, elle pose beaucoup de problème à Fred et George de part leur départ durant son année de règne... elle leur a déjà donné 45h de retenues pour non respect du directeur... elle en fait...

Hermione soupira bruyamment et fini par laisser Molly pour préparer sa malle rapidement, il était déjà 11heures et elle sentait que la Dragibus déprimante serait intransigeante sur les horaires.

A 19 heures exactement la brune embrassa Molly en la remerciant mille fois et se glissa dans la cheminée de la maison... un tourbillon de couleur plus tard, Hermione était dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- 4,3,2,1... oh... je ne vous souhaite pas la bienvenue, couina Ombrage de sa voix haut perchée, je ne vous accompagne pas dans vos appartements je n'en ai pas le temps, Ginevra Weasley vous accompagnera à l'appartement de l'enfant au ballon.

La jeune femme sorti dignement du bureau éparpillant des cendres de la cheminée un peu partout sur son passage en souriant sadiquement. En arrivant dans le couloir une tornade rousse lui sauta dessus avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche et la tira de tout ses forces vers les couloirs. Bien sûr ni l'une ni l'autre ne se transforma en animagus, Hermione pour ne pas mettre sa grossesse en danger, Ginny pour soutenir sa meilleure amie.

En arrivant devant la statue de l'enfant le petit garçon de marbre se pencha vers Hermione pour entendre son mot de passe à son oreille, le petit garçon se décolla alors sur le côté dévoilant une porte en bois aussi clair que les pierres du mur.

Derrière la porte, se trouvait une très grande salle aux tons de blancs et d'or, ornée de tapisseries de soie blanche et de gallon rouge feu, de chaque côté de de la cheminée en face de la porte se trouvaient 4 portes, une donnait sur une chambre aux tons clairs et aux murs encombrés d'étagères emplies de livres sur la maternité et la grossesse, la seconde porte menait vers une pièce entièrement vide et de l'autre côté de la cheminée, une porte menait à un escalier, conduisant à la salle commune des Gryffondors, et la seconde vers une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire gigantesque, au dessus de la cheminée, séparant les portes, une bergère observait les jeunes filles, un bébé entre les mains et un mouton au pied de son fauteuil.

Tout semblait parfait pour la future maman et elle souriait avec dans les yeux de es étoiles en se tournant vers son amie.

\- tu pense que le dîner est terminé? Demanda-t-elle, j'aimerai bien vous invite ici, Harry et son amoureux et toi et ton amoureuse, après le repas!

La rousse semblait tomber des nues sous sa question

-mais comment est tu au courant?! On ne pensait te le dire qu'à Noël! !

\- Enfin Gin' je ne suis pas stupide, je suis enceinte! Bien sûr que j'ai compris depuis longtemps ce que cachait votre "amour" Harry tourne depuis des années autour de Malfoy et toi tu regardait de bien trop près les parisiennes lorsque nous sortions cet été!

Ginny soupira devant la brillante intelligence de son amie et l'accompagna dans la grande salle ou, des que les portes s'ouvrirent un immense silence se fit.

La directrice se leva alors et demanda à chacun de faire de même avant de commencer:

\- mes chers, très chers élèves, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit la préfète en chef, Hermione Granger. Vous serez adorable, mes petits amis, de faire attention car cette enfant est enceinte. Alors surveillez la bien.

Hermione retint son souffle un instant. La garce avait osé dire cela devant l'ensemble de l'école. Il faudrait vraiment que son père règle cela.


	6. Chapter 5

**Le plus grand des mystères**

Chapitre 5

Le regard haut Hermione s'avança doucement dans la salle, sûre d'elle et de son droit à redevenir étudiante et à devenir mère. Bien sûr il était rare qu'une fille de Poudlard tombe enceinte, généralement l'affaire était étouffée et la jeune femme devait soit avorter soit arrêter ses études... Mais Hermione et chacun dans la salle le savait, n'était pas toutes ces filles.

Son regard croisa celui de son père qui ne fit pas un seul geste vers elle puis celui d'Harry, dont elle s'était considérablement rapprochée depuis deux mois, et elle s'installa à la table de se dernier juste à côté du jeune homme en face de son frère, qui semblait particulièrement concentré dans sa tentative de serrer les fasses et de se faire plus petit qu'une fouine.

\- Bonsoir Malfoy, l'interpella Hermione, comment vas tu?

Il la regarda avec des yeux aussi rond et gros que l'assiette devant lui, comment avait-elle pu deviner?

\- Depuis quand est tu au courant? Fit il incertain, ne sachant pas encore réellement si elle était au courant... ou si elle bluffait.

\- pour toi? La cinquième année, commença Hrrmione confirmant les craintes de Drago. Quand tu passais ton temps a nous tourner autour pour la brigade inquisitoriale, et que tu n'as piégé personne dans les couloir. Pour lui? La sixième année. Quand Harry passait son temps à te suivre. Et à nous parler de toi. Elle se tourna brusquement vers une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu profond, tu dois être là copine de Ginny. Comment t'appelles tu?

Ouvrant ses grands yeux innocents sous la surprise, elle se tourna vers la rousse et lui murmura rapidement environ soixante treize questions

\- ne t'en fait pas Ester, elle est juste... trop forte pour nous, soupira la rousse avant de lui tapoter l'épaule et de commencer à manger sous le regard amusé de son amie.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un jeune homme regardait de loin ce qu'il se passait chez les rouges et ors, il venait de découvrir que sa nana, celle qu'il avait passé des heures à séduire, et à aimer en secret avant qu'il ne sorte ensemble, était en réalité enceinte. Il devint rouge de colère, d'avoir perdu cette femme et d'avoir été dupé par elle. Il savait que le sortilège qui l'avait touché peu avant le mois de juillet était responsable de sa perte de mémoire, mais il ne pensais pas se sentir aussi mal de cette trahison. Il réglera cela. Et rapidement.

La première semaine se déroula normalement entre les murs du vieux château dont chaque pierre avait retrouvé sa place. Hermione était allé voir son père à plusieurs reprises, malheureusement, il n'avait rien pu faire contre le crapaud rose, elle était trop puissante en tant que directrice. Heureusement que le père d'Hermione l'avait menacé dans le cas où elle aurait envie de l'annoncer un soir, sans quoi elle n'aurait sans doute pas hésité à le faire dans la grande salle.

Le lundi matin de la deuxième semaine d'Hermione, avait lieu un cours de potion, donné par le professeur Slughorn, le professeur Snape étant encore trop affaibli par la dernière bataille et la mort a laquelle il avait échappé de peu grâce a un antipoison qu'il avait avalé avant la bataille. Le professeur Slughorn, absorbé par l'explication de la potion a réaliser pendant le mois a venir ne sentis pas arriver le raz de marrée de larmes d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrai changer son apparence car le monde était tellement beau… La jeune fille en larmes fini par s'échapper de la salle de classe en pleurant et en laissant en plan toutes ses affaires. Et entonnant son professeur :

\- Monsieur Potter, fit-il, allez vous occuper de votre camarade, s'il vous plaît. Vu votre niveau en potion je pense que le polynectar ne vous posera pas de problème dans sa réalisation et nous ne le commenceront que la semaine prochaine.

Partant à la recherche de ladite camarade capricieuse, Harry sillonna les couloirs et ouvrit toutes les salles de classes inoccupée sans résultat, quand il fini par s'accorder à une fenêtre donnant sur le parc il l'aperçu de suite et parti à sa rencontre. Assise contre un arbre, les genoux remontés sur la poitrines et les bras enserrant ses jambes la jeune femme regardait dans le vide, vers le lac. Elle sursauta en sentant une cape se poser sur ses épaules frêles et deux bras la serrer très fort

\- Tu sais que je suis là Her-mignonne, non, murmura le brun ?

\- Je sais Harry… mais c'est dur…. Il me manque un truc,… mais je ne sais pas quoi….

\- Peut-être le père du bébé ?

\- Peut-être, soupira t elle…

\- Est-ce que tu veux suivre le prochain cours Her-mignonne? C'est métamorphose et ta professeur préférée est revenue de son absence…

Se levant brusquement Hermione saisie la main de son meilleur ami et le traina a moitié jusqu'au château

\- Comment pourrais-je rater ça, répondit elle par-dessus son épaule avec le sourire !

 _ **Ps:**_ bonjour, mes excuses pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais mes devoirs m'ont pris plus de temps que prevus! D'ici là fin de la semaine je re-publierai les premiers chapitres (qui m'ont tout juste été corrigés et modifiés par ma bêta toute neuve), et probablement un autre chapitre pour me faire pardonner!

Bisous!

Éléo.

 ** _Réponses aux Reviews_**

 _Celia coutino_ : merci de me suivre! :-)

 _Miadu50_ : Dolores ne souffre pas encore mais j'ai des idées qui devraient te plaire! Quand au père d'Hermione... Réponse au prochain chapitre!

 _JasminsetAladin_ : tu n'as pas une petite idée?


	7. Chapter 6

**Le plus grand des mystères**

Chapitre 6

La nouvelle du retour du professeur semblait enchanter la plupart des élèves car cela signifiant le départ prochain de l'horrible gargouille en jupette . Pour ce premier cours la professeur avait décidé de demander à ses élèves de transmuter un vieux parchemin en un ouvrage de communication collective : sa belle fille était moldue et de son vivant avait fait découvrir a la sorcière la magie des réseaux sociaux. Et miracle, celle ci avait décidé de l'appliquer dans Poudlard, avec une magie plus traditionnelle.

Dans un premier temps la sorcière leur expliqua l'idée générale, le sens de l'exercice, puis ensuite elle leur exposa le mouvement, sans baguette et leur indiqua les intonations à impliquer dans la formule…. Mais elle ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que certains élèves dans la salle n'était pas concentrés… ni que le problème majeur viendrai de sa meilleure étudiante... car ladite meilleure étudiante n'avait pas fait de magie depuis le début de sa grossesse et avait emmagasiné une puissance magique comme elle n'avait jamais pu en voir dans toutes ses classes réunies...

Un instant la jeune fille agitait sa main et l'instant suivant, une brillante lumière illuminait la pièce, aveuglant les élèves. Lorsque la lumière disparue, Hermione était allongée au sol, évanouie, et chaque parchemin s'était transformé en grimoire arborant la couleur favorite de chaque élève.

-Mais aidez la enfin, piailla Pansy Parkinson de sa place en s'adressant aux garçons de la classe, restés sans voix face à ce phénomène.

La professeur désigna Harry, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson pour transporter sans magie la demoiselle à l'infirmerie.

\- Pourquoi sans baguette, Madame, soupira Harry ?

\- vous souvenez vous qu'il ne faut pas utiliser de magie sur une femme enceinte monsieur Potter, s'exclama l'enseignante excédée. Vous êtes encore là ? Fit l'enseignante en frappant deux fois dans ses mains tandis que les deux hommes déguerpirent, Harry portant Hermione sur ses épaules, et Blaise lui ouvrant les portes au fur et à mesure.

Au détour d'un couloir Harry dut faire une pause, Pansy voulant en finir au plus vite, essaya d'approcher la jeune femme, trouvant un instant plus tard le brun lui barrant la route :

\- Tu fais quoi là ! Tu ne la touche pas.

la jeune fille se tendit d'un coup, contenant le mieux possible sa colère

\- Oh arrête ton cinéma Potter, je vais pas l'abimer ta copine, elle est a toi et elle est enceinte, je compte pas la dévergonder plus que ça et vu son état elle se fiche bien qu'une fille puisse la toucher non ? ?

\- Ma copine ? Fit Harry perdant de sa superbe, mais tu parle de quoi Parkinson ?!

La demoiselle se décomposa

\- Ben… c'est pas toi le père du bébé ?

\- Mais non bougre d'imbécile ! Hermione est ma sœur ! Pas ma copine !

La jeune femme semblait perdu a présent, elle ne comprenait plus et préféra faire demi tour, hébété, retournant vers la salle de classe abandonnant les trois étudiants au milieu du couloir. Blaise à son côté pestait à voix basse : comment lui, l'un des élèves les plus doué, intelligent et parfait de leur promotion n'avait-il pas remarqué le lien de parenté entre les deux gryffondors…

Harry soupira et conduisit avec l'aide du second serpentard, sa sœur a l'infirmerie où il la laissa aux bons soins de la vieille dame pour a son tour retourner en métamorphose, tout en se remémorant sur le chemin comment il avait apprit cela...

 _ **Flash-back**_

Le 2 juillet une lettre de la médicomage du professeur Severus Snape leur était parvenu par un des hiboux de l'hôpital, les invitant, Hermione et lui a se rendre au chevet de leur professeur les demandant.

En arrivant Hermione s'était assise au niveau de l'épaule de leur professeur et lui caressa les cheveux dans un geste très maternel choquant Harry. Le professeur avait demandé aux deux enfants de s'asseoir en soupirant de plaisir:

-qu'elle joie de vous revoir enfin ensemble les enfants avait il dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le venin du serpent maudit. J'ai eu peur que cela ne se reproduise jamais...

Harry avait regardé sa meilleure amie qui semblait sereine comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait déjà compris ce qu'il se tramait, probablement depuis des années, mais lui ne comprenait rien et demanda au professeur des explications.

\- Hermione m'a demandé il y a quelques semaines, avant même la bataille de Poudlard ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre enfance respective, par une lettre, soupira-t-il avant de commencer son histoire: il y a quelques années, 28 pour être exact je rencontrait la femme la plus merveilleuse de mon univers, elle s'appelait Lily Evan et ses parents étaient moldus. Elle a passé plusieurs années, à Poudlard avec moi et nous étions amoureux, passionnément amoureux. Il ne nous a fallu que quelques mois après la fin de notre scolarité pour nous fiancer et Lily tomba enceinte, c'était inespéré. Elle accoucha le 19 septembre 1979 d'une petite fille, une petite sorcière, et retomba enceinte dans la foulée, pour donner naissance à un petit garçon, sorcier lui aussi, le 31 août 1980. Nous les avons appelé Hermione et Harry et ils étaient notre joie de vivre. Malheureusement j'avais fait une erreur et m'était engagé dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres... j'ai eu vent d'une prophétie et pour vous protéger, nous avons décidé de... vous séparer... Hermione à été placé dans une famille moldue ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfant et avons effacé sa mémoire... Harry et Lily se sont cachés chez Potter... James et Lily ont fait semblant d'avoir toujours été ensemble, implantant de faux souvenirs dans la tête de leurs amis et demandèrent à Peter, de devenir leur gardien du secret... La suite vous la connaissez...

Les enfants, devenus adultes, se regardèrent, sachant tous les deux qu'ils ne l'appeleraient probablement jamais "papa". Mais ils avaient perdus leur enfance pour être sauvés et vivre ensemble et lui en serait pour toujours reconnaissants.

 ** _Fin du Flash-back_**

En entrant dans la classe un grand tableau à double entrée était présenté sur le tableau noir. En colonne, chaque nom de chaque élèves du cours, représentant l'ensemble des gryffondors de 8ème année mais aussi les élèves n'ayant pas eu leurs aspics et ayant moins de 23 ans, soit une quarantaine d'élèves. En ligne une liste de matières diverses et dans tout le tableau des croix positionnées de façon anarchiques.

\- Ah, fit l'enseignante en les voyant entrer, asseyez vous messieurs, vous voyez face à vous le tableau des spécialisations. Dans vos emplois du temps pour disposer de 4 heures de spécialisations dans la matière de votre choix parmi celles proposées. 2 d'entre elles sont obligatoires, les deux autres ne le sont pas. Merci de remplir vos emplois du temps de votre place avec votre baguette. N'oubliez pas de le remplir pour mademoiselle Granger

Les élèves s'exécuter entre et bientôt le tableau était rempli….

\- Attendez, intervint Harry d'une voix forte, qui est celui ou celle qui a mit Hermione en cours de potion ? Elle n'ira jamais!

\- Sauf , fit l'enseignante, si elle en a l'envie monsieur Potter, j'en parlerai avec elle lorsqu'elle sortira de l'infirmerie.

 _ **Ps**_ : voilà, un petit chapitre qui lève le voile sur l'un des mystères, mais pas le plus grand! A suivre! ;-)

Bisous!

Éléo.


End file.
